DVD
DVD is a commonly used abbreviation of 'D'igital 'V'ersatile 'D'isc or 'D'igital 'V'ideo 'D'isc. The various DVDs are split into Regions where they were released and it is usually unlikely that they can be played on a DVD machine in another part of the world. The following is a guide to the Regions and which areas of the Earth they relate to. First Star Trek DVDs In 1999, 2000 and 2001, Paramount Pictures released the first DVD versions of Star Trek: The Original Series on Region 1 discs. These early releases consisted of two episodes per disc and had limited bonus features. The last of these releases included two versions of the original Star Trek pilot episode, "The Cage" - these were the original black-and-white version and a reconstructed color version, previously thought to have been destroyed. Also included on the disc was "Turnabout Intruder", the last episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. Star Trek Movies on DVD In the same year that these DVDs began to be released, the first ''Star Trek'' movies to become available on the digital format were issued. In a similar fashion to the Original Series DVDs, these movie releases also had limited special features, although one notable exception was the first release of Star Trek: Nemesis on the DVD format. More special features would later be included with all the movies when they were released as special editions. Star Trek: The Next Generation DVDs After the release of the early Original Series DVDs, complete season box set editions of Star Trek: The Next Generation followed, released to a global audience in 2002. Extensive bonus features were available on these sets, the details of which can be found on their relative pages. *TNG Season 1 DVD *TNG Season 2 DVD *TNG Season 3 DVD *TNG Season 4 DVD *TNG Season 5 DVD *TNG Season 6 DVD *TNG Season 7 DVD Special Editions of Star Trek Movies In May of 2002, Star Trek: The Motion Picture was released for the first time on DVD. The film was presented in a two-disc Director's Edition and accompanied many more special features than on any other DVD of a Star Trek movie. The film was also released in a collection of all the Star Trek movies on Region 2. The Motion Picture would eventually become the first of the new movie Special Editions. A complete set of Region 1 Special Editions are planned to be released on 4th October 2005, the same date as the last set is due to be released. The individual Special Editions are listed below. *Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (Director's Edition) *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (Special Edition) *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Special Edition) *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition) *Star Trek: Generations (Special Edition) *Star Trek: First Contact (Special Edition) *Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) *Star Trek: Nemesis (Special Edition) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVDs Complete season box sets of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine followed a year later, in 2003. These sets include an interactive CD-ROM which build a DS9 database when used in conjuction with each other. The database features information on the episodes, characters, civilisations, planets and technology of the series. A screensaver for a Personal Computer is also included on each box set. All of the box sets feature "Section 31 Hidden Files", otherwise known as 'easter eggs.' The box sets, which were later released as a complete DVD set, are listed below. *DS9 Season 1 DVD *DS9 Season 2 DVD *DS9 Season 3 DVD *DS9 Season 4 DVD *DS9 Season 5 DVD *DS9 Season 6 DVD *DS9 Season 7 DVD Star Trek: Voyager DVDs Complete season box sets of Star Trek: Voyager were released in 2004 and 2005. On 21st December 2004, the individual season sets were released as a complete set on Region 1 discs. A similar Region 2 collective DVD set will be released on 28th November 2005. The individual season sets are listed below. *VOY Season 1 DVD *VOY Season 2 DVD *VOY Season 3 DVD *VOY Season 4 DVD *VOY Season 5 DVD *VOY Season 6 DVD *VOY Season 7 DVD Original Series Re-issues In 2004, episodes of The Original Series were re-released in complete season box sets. These included more bonus features than the original DVD releases and were sold at a cheaper price. As "The Cage" was released on the last disc of the original Star Trek DVD releases, the episode was included with the TOS Season 3 box set. In a change from the other series box sets, the Region 1 version of these Original Series sets were issued in the same packaging as the Region 2 version. The sets are listed below. *TOS Season 1 DVD *TOS Season 2 DVD *TOS Season 3 DVD Star Trek: Enterprise DVDs The complete season box sets of Star Trek: Enterprise are being released throughout 2005. Enterprise is the only Star Trek series to be released in DVD format during the same year that it was broadcast. For the first time in a Star Trek series DVD set, the special features on these discs include deleted scenes, outtakes and voice commentaries. In Australia and New Zealand, the first season of Enterprise was released in May 2005 and the second season followed in July. On 31st October 2005, the individual season sets of Enterprise will be released in a complete DVD set on Region 2. A similar Region 1 version will follow on 1st November 2005. The various individual box sets for the different seasons are listed below. *ENT Season 1 DVD *ENT Season 2 DVD *ENT Season 3 DVD *ENT Season 4 DVD Fan Collective Edition DVDs Also in 2005, Paramount announced it was considering releasing four DVD box sets that would potentially contain episodes from any of the live-action Star Trek series. Asking fans to vote on what they would like to see featured on the DVDs, Paramount stated that the development of these "Fan Collective Edition" DVD box sets was not guaranteed. Category:Star Trek fr:DVD nl:DVD